Scars of the Unforgiven
by SilverWingedRaven
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara. Both cutters for completely different reasons. Both outcasts for the same reason: They're living in a jacked-up, judgemental, crazy world. Gaara can't feel, Sasuke can't trust. What if they were to cross paths? Will they finally find someone to call "friend"? Or will they just see eachother as another cruel person, just like the rest? Hiatus (not permanent(?))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello readers! Welcome to my story! I hope you like it. I just started this randomly out of boredom. That's all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh. I also don't own Neosporin and I don't care to either.**

**Warning: Not for the weak at heart. Or the weak at stomach xD**

* * *

Panting, the young boy curled up in a ball, hoping it may ease the pain. His eyes were tightly shut; his teeth were grinding against each other. Another layer of blood covered his wooden floor as he dragged the knife along his flesh again and again. He let out a scream, but he kept going. _You deserve this, you sorry excuse for an Uchiha_ he thought as the blade dug deep into his forearm. He let out another ear-piercing scream, but nobody could hear him.

All of the buildings around him were empty and lifeless. His entire clan was viciously murdered by his elder brother: Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, couldn't find it in his heart to forgive himself for letting his sibling get away with this scot-free. But that's how it played out; he couldn't change the past. All he could do was atone for his short comings now.

The dizziness was getting to him. He decided that was enough for now, as he choked out another yelp while removing the knife from his side. If he went too far and died, he would never fully be able to pay for letting Itachi get away. He forced himself slowly to his feet and dragged himself to the bathroom, to cleanse his self-inflicted wounds.

He tore off his stained shirt and went into auto-pilot. He had been doing this for years, ever the incident when he was seven. He ripped off old, tattered bandages and examined his wounds. These were the worst yet; he'd even caused some old ones to reopen. His crimson blood glistened in the light. He cringed when his eyes found his raw flesh opening to reveal bone. _That's gonna need some Neosporin_ he noted as he reached into the large medical cabinet. The pain of cleaning his wounds didn't even register in his brain he was so used to it. That and he was almost numb in most of his body.

At first, his cutting sessions weren't so bad. He would give himself a few small cuts in the arm and go find some band aids. But as the years went on, his hatred for himself grew stronger, and his cutting sessions grew longer. He began leaving larger gashes in his arms, not waiting for previous wounds to heal. When he ran out of room on his arms, he moved to his sides and legs. He could cut for nearly an hour without stopping until he just about passed out. People would stare at him when he walked the streets, whispering to each other. How could a twelve year old do this kind of thing to himself? They knew he had no family, so being abused by a parent or guardian was out of the question. He had started wearing sweaters and jeans, even in the summer, to keep eyes from prying.

By now, his wounds were cleaned and dressed, but he still felt light headed and ached everywhere. He figured the floor could be cleaned tomorrow, and he put himself to bed.

He made no sound, but a tear slid down his cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this while listening to Linkin Park's **_**Meteora**_** CD. Those of you who have heard it know it has a very melancholy feel and sound to it. That explains the massive cutting and very emo Sasuke. I hope you weren't too depressed by chapter one; he won't be this jacked up forever! Either way, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Now let's see what Gaara's up to this fine Sunday night. I promise there'll be a story line soon, we just gotta get through these little intro things first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be rich and this might be a spin-off for it.**

**Warning: Can't handle blood or crying? Then why are you here?**

* * *

Tears streamed down the ginger's face as he finally pulled himself away from the needle. Temari had caught him using his knife and taken it, so he resorted to the next best thing. Slowly, the red liquid emerged from the many pinpricks across his arms as he threw the bloodstained needle to the floor. He hugged his arms closer to him, unintentionally smearing blood across his jacket. He took no notice of this and began sobbing into his hands.

He wasn't the luckiest of kids. He had zero social skills. His father's favorite was Temari; his mother's, Kankuro. As far as they cared, he was only there to eat their food and take up space. So much for loving parents.

Children thought he was weird, being the only red-head in town. That, and all he did was sit on the swings at recess, and he never talked to anyone. Why bother? They were annoying. But life could be worse, right? Not as far as Gaara was concerned. He was rock bottom. He'd never had a friend. He was convinced that even his stuffed animals hated him. That's why they had to camp out in the dumpster.

And now he was moving. His life in Suna sucked, but he still loved it there. Sand and scorpions are much nicer than people; they don't judge or resent you. They don't get to know you or care for you either, but you can't be perfect. But now his parents were dragging him to Konoha, which had a reputation of being "sand and scorpion free". What's more, he still had to go to school, where he would be further judged and belittled.

Soon after Gaara saw where his life was going, he realized he was nothing. He didn't matter to the people around him. Not his parents, his classmates, nobody. Eventually, he might just disappear. That's why he cut. It reminded him that he was real, no matter how tiny his existence was. If he didn't, he might be fully consumed by the nothingness inside of him; it was eating away at him even now.

Pulling his tear stained face away from his hands, he forced himself to stand. He had to get these wounds fixed up, because no matter how much he resented it, he still had to go to school tomorrow. The place he was least likely to achieve happiness, surrounded by people who not only were nothing like him, but would probably single him out as an outcast on sight.

The ginger let out a sigh as he buried himself and his newly-dressed wounds in his bed covers.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Not as terrifyingly emo/bloody as Sasuke's. Sadly, it wasn't as long either. The story will actually start in the next chapter, so stay tuned xD**

**Oh and btw, I decided that Gaara's mom is still alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have returned, with the next thrilling installment of **_**Scars of the Unforgiven**_**! Oh, and I thought I'd clear something up: This story takes place in the real world, not the ninja world. And I noticed the first two chapters were tiny, so I'm trying to make this one longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, as previously stated, do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Not as gross/sad, but there are swear words. And I don't just mean "Hell"**

**I apologize for Asuma's language in advance. He forgot to take his happy pills this morning xD**

There were only three things Sasuke Uchiha truly hated: Itachi, himself, and school. School was his Hell on Earth. He was surrounded by children, who all wanted to either talk with him or beat him up. He couldn't decide which was worse. The beatings were physical torture, but the children's prying questions were psychological and emotional battles. And he always lost. The young Uchiha didn't understand them. They would ask so many annoying questions and refuse to take no for an answer. He would be asked why he wore sweaters even in hundred degree weather at least twenty times a day. And when he didn't give them the response they desired, the painful conversation would quickly give way to a game of "How quickly can we get Sasuke to cry?"

Mondays were the worst. The other kids were miffed that their weekend was over and were easily aggravated. That's what today was. Sasuke cautiously made his way into the building, tightly clutching his bag. He briskly walked to his first class trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. As usual, a few people stared as he walked by, but no one talked to him. Good start. All the way to Science, nobody tried to stop him. Maybe he would be lucky today. Perhaps he won't even be attacked at all. He smirked at the thought.

He had no such luck. His Science teacher, Asuma sensei, practically smashed his good mood with a mallet with his announcement.

"Alright class, this week we'll be having a test over the human body." There was a groan from the classroom (except for Naruto, he suddenly became very interested). "Now, I'm going to need someone to help me show the class what the test will be on specifically. Sasuke, would you come up here?"

**Sasuke's POV**

…What did he just say? Hell no, I wasn't going up there! Not with Naruto's perverted, gay ass in here staring at me like that! Plus, the teacher was probably gonna strip me up there.

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. That's probably illegal anyway. And if it's not it should be. I quickly shook my head.

The smoker looked confused. "What do you mean, 'no'? Just get up here, I promise I won't bite."

I shook my head again. "Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

His expression hardened. "Well you won't be when you fail the test, now get your butt up here."

I sighed. Teachers were almost as annoying as kids. Almost. I reluctantly walked up to the front of the class, hands in my pockets.

"Alright Sasuke, take of your jacket."

"W-What?"

"I said take off your jacket."

"I'd r-rather not…"

"Just do it."

"No." If I took of my jacket, people would see my bandages and the wounds I couldn't cover (I was running low on supplies). If people see that, rumors will fly and the teasing will reach its climax. Oh the teasing. I mentally shuddered. Children can be so cruel…

"Sasuke," Asuma was shooting daggers now. "Take off the damn jacket now." Crap, now he's pissed. But I would much rather face an angry teacher than a school full of taunting students.

I mustered up all of my courage and muttered one word: "No."

That pushed him over the edge. I took a step back in fear as he started his crazy teacher yelling fit. **(A/N:** **Everyone under the age of thirteen or those who ignored the warning in the** **Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter are advised to skip the next paragraph xD)**

"Sasuke you cocky son-of-a-bitch! Do you really think a little bastard like you can even dream about shitting on my authority? No, you can't! I had better see you little ass in the detention room right after school, or I'm gonna fucking tear you to pieces!"

**(A/N: Cursing section over.) **I stood there in shock. Did he just cuss me out? And did I just get detention for wearing a jacket? Well, so much for me having a good morning. I regained my composure and muttered "Fine then" as I walked back to my seat. I could handle detention, no problem. I think. It was just sitting in a room, right? As long as I wasn't there too long I could get in my cutting for the night and eat dinner before 7.

**Gaara's POV**

I knew from the moment I woke up that today was gonna suck. First, I get beaten up and stolen from for no reason by some blonde guy in orange. Next I get stuck in a class sitting directly behind him. And now I have to watch some kid get verbally abused by our teacher for wearing a jacket. It's official: I hate this place. Seriously, what right did he have to give that kid detention? That's not right.

Wait a second, was that…empathy? Coming from me? Why should I care about what happens to that kid when even worse happens to me? I don't know, there's just something about him. The way he walks with his head down, the soullessness in his eyes, how he unconsciously holds his arms close to him as if it were cold. He seems just like…

"Me," I breathed almost inaudibly. This child was just like me. Yes, come to think of it, he did have an aura of pain about him, very similar to my own. Maybe, just maybe, this is the person I've been looking for. Someone to give my life meaning, to care about my existence!

I shook my head. You're getting ahead of yourself, Gaara. I doubt this boy would ever even talk to you. He's not once looked at you; he doesn't know you exist. Besides, even if he did, he would resent you like everyone else does as soon as he discovered your secret. Confiding in and trusting someone will only end up getting you hurt. And not in the good way.

But alas, even though my brain was telling me not to, I decided I had to find some way to get close to that raven haired boy. And right now, that meant getting detention. I felt a smirk crawl across my face. Although I may be physically fragile, I was no push-over. My brain was a devious, well-oiled machine. And it had cooked up the most delicious detention getting plot ever. And it was highly original.

Pulling the fire alarm.

**Third person POV**

At approximately noon, Gaara went through with his plan and pulled the fire alarm. The water came pouring down from the ceiling making him wince as it seeped into his wounds. But he kept himself together, reminding himself it was all worth it for a chance to find acceptance, even if it was only from one person. He stood silent and still by the fire alarm the entire time, waiting for their principle, Tsunade-sama, to scold him and give him detention. Which she did. Gaara also received a powerful smack across the face from their English teacher, Guy sensei, for ruining their textbooks and his hair.

**A/N: Okay, this was a lot more humorous than I intended it to be. But, it was also much longer than the other chapters. Still kind of short in my opinion though. 1,339 words! But hey, if you liked (or hated) my humor and/or this chapter, please review! I love to know people are actually reading this, and the story won't get any better without your feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome, dark-hearted readers! Jk. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading/reviewing! And by "all" I mean Lun3rClockwork, being the only one that reviewed! I really appreciate it though. But for all you people that read and didn't review, SHAME ON YOU! You are failing your duties as a reader and fellow writer by not giving me your opinion/criticism! I THIRST FOR IT!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I thought my day had reached maximum awfulness when my teacher verbally assaulted me. But now, sitting in that detention room, that clearly was not the case.

It's not that detention was so bad. I could sit in a quiet room and let my mind wander. Or take a nap. I tried both. And the room was air conditioned. At first, I would roll up my sleeves a little under the table as to let the cool air reach my wounds. And it felt _amazing._

What _didn't_ feel amazing was a pair of eyes staring at me from the back of the room. I turned around when I sensed his presence and saw him sitting in the very last chair of the very last row, watching me. He never once blinked or tried to look away. For a few minutes, our eyes locked, and I felt as though he held me in a mental death-grip. His ice blue eyes easily piercing into my very soul-

I looked away, breathing heavily. I felt as though he had just looked inside of me, as if I was a frog being dissected. I shuddered at the thought. _Come on, Sasuke. You're overreacting. He's just a creepy kid giving you a stalker-like stare. That's all. _I thought in a failed attempt to comfort myself. For the next half hour I found myself glancing back at him every five minutes, only to find him sitting there in silence, staring at me exactly as he was before.

Okay, maybe detention _was_ that bad. That red-headed kid was getting to me. I started tapping my fingers nervously against my desk and my eyes darted from side to side._ Distractions…Distractions…_

"Hey! Stop that infernal tapping!" the detention warden, Kakashi sensei, growled at me from his desk. "I'm trying to read" he then hid his face behind his copy of "Make-Out Paradise" so he could read through it for the millionth time.

My feet then started kicking with minds of their own, scraping the soles of my shoes against the floor. My silver-haired sensei groaned and muttered 'stupid kids, can't even let me read two sentences', and left the room to finish his reading. I mentally screamed. _No! Don't leave me alone in here with this guy!_ My gut was telling me this one was dangerous, and my gut had a knack for being right.

I tried my best to ignore him. _Don't move. Just look forward and pretend all is well. Maybe he'll leave you alone._

"Are you alright?" Man, the universe just loves screwing around with me, I thought as I jumped back. The red-head had taken up residence in the seat beside me without making a sound and then suddenly asks me that out of the blue! Oh yeah, I was getting major stalker vibes from him now.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"W-Well what do you know?"

"Not much, I'll admit." Wait, what? I was a little taken aback by that, so I just stared at him blankly for a moment. He still hasn't blinked, I noted.

Suddenly, he thrust his hand out and I backed up farther on impulse, thinking he was going to hit me. Instead, I saw his open, outstretched hand just sitting there.

"My name's Gaara." He plainly said as if nothing was wrong. "I'm new."

I slowly scooted forward and took his hand. "I'm Sasuke." I let a smirk crawl across my face "Already in detention on your first day, huh? If you're trying to make some new friends, that's not the way to go." How ironic; I was giving advise on how to make friends. Me, of all people!

"I'm not trying to make any friends by getting detention." He plainly stated as I pulled my hand away from his. "I got detention on purpose because I wanted to talk to you."

My internal stalker alarms were blaring. He got detention because he wanted to talk to me? I just met him. Had he been spying on me all day? Or maybe he heard a rumor about me… Either way, I was in panic mode.

**Gaara's POV (From the beginning of the chapter)**

Phase one of my plan was a success. When I walked into the detention room, the dark haired boy was already there. I sat down in the back of the room, where I could get a good view of him. For a moment, I saw him playing with his sleeves, but quickly stopped and turned around to stare at me. At first he looked calm, but after a little while he seemed to grow frightened. Eventually, he turned his gaze away from mine, and began tapping his fingers and looking around in what I recognized as a scared manner. Not a good sign. But why was he frightened? He held his own quite well against Asuma sensei, but he was put at unease by my presence? I was going to have to fix that.

Eventually, the silver-haired sensei left the room, and I immediately walked up to Sasuke. He still looked tense and his eyes were fixated straight ahead of him, looking intently at nothing. I sat down in the seat next to him and sat in silence for a few moments. He did not once move.

I decided I should break the silence. "Are you alright?" I asked him. Immediately, he jumped back as if he had just heard a bomb go off. He stared at me with wide eyes for a while, but regained some composure.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." He muttered, obviously still uncomfortable.

"You don't look fine to me." That was the truth. He had beads of sweat forming on his brow and his legs were shaking.

"W-Well what do you know?" He suddenly shot me a glare. He was definitely a weird one.

"Not much, I'll admit." His glare melted, but was replaced with a look of confusion. I internally smacked myself. _Argh, you're freaking him out!_

After a few minutes of weird looks and awkward silence, stuck my hand out for a handshake and said, "My name's Gaara. I'm new." Instead of him gripping my hand like I had hoped, he shot back even farther, putting his arms up to protect himself. I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my chest. _Was I really that repulsive_?

He quickly realized I was not going to beat him and shook my hand. "I'm Sasuke." He said and suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "Already in detention on your first day, huh? If you're trying to make some new friends, that's not the way to go."

"I'm not trying to make any friends by getting detention." I confessed as he slipped his hand out of mine. "I got detention on purpose because I wanted to talk to you."

The expressions of shock and fear once again came upon his face. This time, he grew paler. I didn't understand if he was scared of talking to me any longer or if he was worried that I would make this a regular thing. I was unsure of how to calm him, so I continued explaining myself.

"Y-You see" I was beginning to fumble over my words just as he had at first. That only encouraged me to keep going. "I'm i-interested… by you. You seem to be very… similar to me."

His look of fear was replaced by one of confusion, so I elaborated. "It appears that we are both rejected by those around us… I saw Asuma sensei yell at you and I saw two boys and a dog pick on you at lunch." I paused to take a breath. "The blonde boy that took your lunch took my pencils." I stopped, thinking I had said enough and looked at the raven haired boy for a response.

"S-Stalker" he muttered as he turned to stare at his desk, refusing to speak for the rest of the time we were in detention. I was shocked now and a lumped built up in my throat as the pain in my chest grew. We sat side by side, never looking at each other.

_Maybe I was wrong…Maybe I can't trust this boy. But if not him, then not anyone…_

**Third person POV**

That night, both boys skipped dinner and went straight for their implements of self-destruction. They both bled out for hours before applying new bandages and heading to bed.

Sasuke tossed and turned all night, dreaming about the boy he had met at school that day, thinking about how much more he scared him than the rest.

Gaara sobbed in his sleep, staining his pillow with tears and blood, as he dreamt about how he failed his one chance at friendship, and how he was destined to be alone.

**A/N: So, how was that? It took me HOURS to write this. HOURS of NON-STOP TYPING! I'm so tired… but I'm still plenty awake enough to read all of the reviews you're gonna submit! That's your cue to click that link and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe you people. NOBODY reviewed the last chapter. I think a small part of me just died… T^T**

**If you guys really hated it that much, you should tell me! I would much rather receive a bunch of nasty reviews saying how my story sucks than not get any at all… or were you just being lazy? Did you even read it? Why am I asking you all these questions? Did you see the poll on my profile? What does that have to do with anything I was saying? Did you take it? Why am I still typing the author's note? …I just confuzzled myself. (confused + puzzled = confuzzled)**

**Drama-Queen moment over. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been three weeks since that creeper talked to me in detention. He hasn't talked to me since, but… He keeps staring at me and giving me weird looks. I shuddered at the thought of him. Creepy. He much weirder than all the others.

I strolled slowly to class. Well, not really strolled so much as dragged myself. There was nothing I hated more than Asuma sensei's health class. Except that Gaara kid. But health class was a close second. Especially since everybody failed that test thanks to me and they were now out for revenge. But it was worth it… I think.

"Hey, Uchiha!" I froze in my tracks. Shit, they're here. And I can see the classroom; I'm so close! That Naruto kid was here again… *sigh* just my luck.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?"

"I just came for my payment" The bastard smirked at his sentence and began rubbing his finger and thumb together.

"You mean you're here to rob me of my lunch money?" His smile immediately turned to a frown and I inwardly laughed. This guy is so pathetic.

"Yeah, whatever. Just fork it over!"

"Why?" Ooh, I was being daring today. Let's see how far I can push him.

His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. "Because if you don't I'll kill you!" He was speaking through clenched teeth now. I can't believe he's getting so flustered over a few bucks…

"Yeah right. And what's with the stealing lunch money anyway? Who does that?" Oh he was pissed now. I let my smirk show as I saw how flustered he was getting. "Get a life."

Ok, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said the last part. That pushed him over the edge and now I was limping towards health class with a black eye, a bloody nose, and a fiery pain in my crotch. Well, this day was getting off to a great start. Note the sarcasm.

I was about ten minutes late when I pushed open the door to… what the heck happened here? The desks were all spread out, but still in rows. For some reason, there were only two seats to a desk…

"Uchiha! You're late!" Asuma's grumpy again. "I was just explaining to the class the project we'll be starting today. Find an empty desk and sit down. You too, Gaara."

Gaara? I turned around and sure enough, there he was. I must've looked pretty scared, because he asked if I was ok. Hell no, I wasn't ok! He just appeared out of nowhere and by the looks of things there were only two empty seats. And they were side by side at the same desk in the middle of the room.

"…I'm fine." I muttered as I limped over to our desk with my head bowed. I think I'm ready for Naruto to continue my beating now.

As soon as we were seated, Asuma re-started his lecture. "Alright then. Today, we are starting a project that you have to work in partners for. So I hope you like the person you're sitting next to, because you'll be working with them for the next few weeks!" Asuma's face lit up when he said this, but everyone in the class screamed.

I almost choked on my own tongue when he said that. I had been doing my best to _avoid_ this guy for three weeks and now he expects me to work with him?

Nobody else seemed very happy about their partners either. Sakura and Ino were full out yelling at Asuma sensei, demanding new partners. Neji demanded to be with anyone but "the Hyuuga failure" who was quietly sitting, but on the verge of tears. Lee and Naruto were in a heated argument over who would get to be Sakura's new partner. Everyone had something to complain about.

Except that red-head next to me. He had his hands folded on the desk and was looking down with a smile on his face. Why does he want to be around me so much? And man, that smile was creepy… a face like his shouldn't smile; it just seemed so out of place.

"Ok, ok, settle down everyone." Asuma said in a surprisingly calm matter. "Nobody's changing partners. Now for the project. You're all going to have to take care of this flour sack like parents and…"

Tenten piped up. "Isn't that a project for home ec class?"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE DOING IT IN MY CLASS INSTEAD! Anyway, the person sitting next to you is now your temporary husband/wife, I'm sorry if you're gay/lesbian, get over it." Asuma started passing out the flour sacks as he said that.

I buried my face in my hands. Why does the universe insist on torturing me so? This entire day has been like something out of a nightmare…

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. But PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! I blame the lack of feedback for the long wait. So click on that link and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up readers? Chapter six has arrived! I hope you like it :)**

**Oh, and I've seen people do these "review response" thingies, so I'm gonna try it out too. (I got 2 reviews on one chapter! That's awesome for me!)**

**Yuriy: Wow, long review. Me likey. I'm sorry that Naruto's being a butt head, he was just PMSing. And I'm sorry that Sasuke and Gaara cut like that at such a young age, but some twelve year olds seriously do that stuff O.o I might make a time jump later in the story though :)**

**vogonpoetrysucks: I'm glad somebody really likes my story! I think the problem is people read it but are too lazy to review. And don't worry; I don't cut because of the lack of reviews… most of the time. Jk, I don't at all.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Linkin Park. As if that wasn't obvious already.**

The two young boys were slowly walking down the hallway together in silence. One of them carried a sack of flour in a diaper, the other had his hands in his pockets, and his head bowed. Eventually, the silence became too much to bear for the one with the sack, so he spoke up.

"What do you want to name it?"

The other boy's head shot up, his obsidian eyes holding a look of shock. "What do you mean, 'name it'?"

"Well, we're kind of it's 'parents' now and what parent doesn't name their kid?"

His eyes dulled. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

The raven haired boy let out a sigh and, in a sarcastic tone, mocked, "Well it depends, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." He responded in monotone, clearly taking Sasuke's question seriously. "But since it's technically just a sack, isn't it an it?"

"Duh" the Uchiha scoffed.

"Then what do we name it?"

"Ugh, I don't know" Sasuke groaned, wishing the conversation would just end. "Look, how about you give me your number and I'll call you tonight so we can discuss it?"

"I don't have a cell phone…"

"Seriously? Ok, what about your home phone?"

"It's not hooked up yet."

"Fine, then how about I just come over and-"

"The place is a mess; We're still unpacking."

"How can you still be unpacking? You moved here like, three or four weeks ago!"

"My dad hurt his back and my mom had to work and-"

"Whatever. Just come over to my house after school, okay? Bring the sack." He started walking off as he said this. "Just look up my address online. You'll find it."

Gaara was then left alone again, like he always seemed to end up. But this time he was holding a sack of flour.

He let out a sigh. It was gonna be a long day.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I walked away, I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell, Sasuke? You just invited the enemy into your house! Baka! And who cares what you name the stupid sack? It's a sack! Just name it sacky or something._

The rest of the day went by in a flash; no more disturbances from my apparent 'husband' and Naruto was too busy arguing with Lee about how to change their sack's diaper to pick on me. Changing it's diaper huh. Isn't that a pleasant thought? Note the sarcasm.

Sadly, that almost-nice day of school was ruined by the thought of having *shudder* _him_ over tonight constantly boiling in the back of my mind. And now that thought was becoming a painful reality as I strode home from school with him at my side and the flour sack in my unwilling arms as it was "daddy number 2's" turn to take the 'baby'.

To make matters worse, he had that creepy smile from class on the entire way. Eventually, we reached my house and we sat down in my room. There was silence. After about ten minutes, he spoke up.

"…Nice room."

"Thanks."

"Is that a guitar?" His gaze shifted to the corner of the room.

"No, it's a piano." I sarcastically mocked, rolling my eyes.

"It looks like a guitar…"

"That's because it is."

"But you just said-"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

Silence.

"…Can you play?"

"Well I wouldn't have it if I couldn't"

"What can you play?"

"Mostly Linkin Park stuff."

"Oh. Do you think we could name the sack after one of the members?"

"I don't know. Sure, whatever." I guess I should just go with what he says. The sooner we decide, the sooner he'll be out of here.

"Then what's their names?"

Ugh. Trivia. "There's Chester, Phoenix, Mike, Joe, Rob, and Brad. Pick one."

"…Those are lame names."

"Well it's not like I named them! If you don't like it then think of something else!" I snapped. Man this guy was being difficult. "Why does it even have to have a name anyway? It's a stupid sack for crying out loud!"

"But this is pretend, remember? And we are the pretend parents and the 'stupid sack' is the pretend baby. We'd be terrible parents if we didn't name our kid."

"I'm okay with that."

"Well I'm not. That shows we don't care about our 'kid' and if the parents don't care about theirkid he might as well not be there at all."

"He?"

"He what?"

"No, you said 'he might as well not be there at all.' What do you mean 'he'?"

"N-Nothing. I misspoke, that's all." He started looking at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. Weirdo. I can tell he's hiding something but whatever. Why should I even care?

"Ok…" we were silent for a bit longer before I realized he wasn't going to start talking again. "Why don't we just name it Sacky or something?"

"Because that's not a real name and it sounds too much like Sasuke."

"What? My name doesn't sound like 'Sacky'!"

"It kind of does. Try saying it. Sacky Sasuke Sacky Sasuke Sacky Sasuke-"

"Well Gaara sounds like… Uh…" Come on brain, don't fail me now! "Uh…"

"My name doesn't really sound like anything."

"Sure it does! Just let me think…" I began rubbing my temples together. I refuse to lose this stupid argument! "Uh…"

"Just forget about it."

"No. Gaara sounds like…"

"This is completely pointless. I thought we were brainstorming names for the baby, er, sack."

"We were until you said my name sounded like Sacky which it does not!"

"It does if you think about it"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"It really does."

*Sigh* This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: The end! Not my best work, I'll admit. But you should still review and stuff!**

**Oh and also, some people want Sasuke and Gaara to hook up. I wasn't originally going to make them, but if you guys want me to, I'm all for it! Just tell me in a review or check out the new poll on my profile. Or both. Both would be great. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm finally updating! Ok, only two reviews and one vote for the yaoi thing and they were all yes, so unless anyone objects, this is officially a SasuGaara yaoi fic :) or GaaraSasu. Either way, it's yaoi. And I am going to immediately throw some fluffy yaoi goodness in your face with the next few chapters ;)**

**Yay yaoi! I write so much of this stuff, check out my other stories too please! After you read this of course. I love self-advertising :)**

**Oh and I am SO SUPER SORRY for not updating this story in for, like EVER but I have discovered the magical worlds of Death Note, Kingdom Hearts and various other animes, so I was a bit distracted -_-**

**But WHATEVER I'M UPDATING NOW. Better late than never I guess. NOW READ!**

**Gaara's POV**

_Five hours had passed since the last chapter._

"Fine. I give in. We'll name him Sacky."

"We'll name _him_ Sacky?"

"We'll name _it_ Sacky."

A small smile crawled across his face. "Good, we've finally reached an agreement. Now you should probably head home before it gets… too… dark… Crap." We looked out his window to see only pitch black darkness. He turned to face me. "…Do you think you can get home tonight?" I hastily shook my head and he sighed. "Of course not. Ok, I guess you can sleep on the couch or something." He stood up and gestured for me to follow and I obliged.

When I first came in his house I didn't pay much attention to what it looked like. But now that I had the chance to look around, I realized how huge the place was. Almost everything seemed breakable, at least compared to the sturdy décor we had back in Suna. On almost every wall there was a picture of the Uchiha family crest. We walked through hallway after hallway and I noticed some pictures of people. Looking closely, one of them looked like a younger, happier, version of Sasuke standing next to a young man who looked a bit like Sasuke, but with longer hair. I debated asking him who the man was, but I decided against it. Sasuke probably wouldn't tell me where a hospital was if my arm was cut off, so why would he tell me about that man?

Although I saw many people in the pictures, Sasuke and I were the only living things we ever came across when walking through the house. No animals. No people. Nothing.

"Alright." Sasuke said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You can sleep here." He gestured to a black leather couch before tossing me a wool blanket and beginning to walk away. "Bathroom's down the hall and to the right. My room's at the end of the hall. Come see me if you need me. But do me a favor and don't need me." And with that he disappeared into the dark hallway.

Clutching the blanket, I tried to take in my surroundings, but with no luck. It was too dark to see anything more than two feet in front of me. I held the blanket closer. _It's ok, Gaara. It's just darkness. It's just the absence of light; something not being there can't hurt you. Besides, the darkness is intangible, it can't touch you and you can't touch it._ I closed my eyes tightly. _Just lie down and go to sleep. Everything is going to be fine… _I curled up on the surprisingly comfortable couch and hoped my lie would turn out to be true as I slowly drifted asleep.

I was a shallow sleeper ever since I could remember. I would wake up various times each night as a child whenever some loose sand scraped against my window loud enough to be just barely audible. Even today if something stirs in the slightest, I immediately awaken. So you can imagine how disgruntled I was when a cat clawed at the nearby window.

"AAH!" I yelled at the sudden noise. I quickly looked in each direction but couldn't see a thing. The moon was blocked by clouds so it was pitch black in the house. My guess was I had been asleep for an hour or two at most, but that wasn't really of any concern right now. It was dark! The clawing continued and I started hyperventilating. _Why the Hell are you freaking out, Gaara? It's just a cat, we can tell by the meowing. But it's so dark I think I'm suffocating! _I started running in the direction I thought Sasuke had said his room was in. He may not like me, but he's the only person here and I need condolence!

I was still clutching the blanket when I ran face first into something hard, knocking me onto the ground. I clutched my nose. Damn that hurt! Then I felt an even sharper pain on the top of my head along with the sound of shattering porcelain and I slipped from consciousness.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was rudely awoken from my sleep by a large crashing sound and loud cursing. Damn that red head, he probably broke something trying to find the bathroom. I slipped out of bed and onto the hardwood floor, searching for my slippers. I was going to take my time looking for him so he can suffer a bit longer. Serves him right, coming into my house and breaking my stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if he ate most of the food in my fridge. He just seems like that kind of guy.

I finally found my slippers and put them on. They were black bear slippers. Bears. Not bunnies. BEARS. They were manly slippers; I don't care how big their eyes were.

Back to the problem at hand. I strolled out of my room to go search for the freak. Surprisingly, after five minutes, I still hadn't found him. I know my house is pretty big, I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud, but still, I told him which direction to go in, he shouldn't have gotten that lost. I started taking random turns, desperately trying to find him. If he gets lost in my house and never returns, I'll be the one in trouble!

After about a half hour, I finally found him. Well, not so much found him as tripped over his unconscious body. Picking myself off the ground, I noticed the shards of porcelain around where his head lay. _That dumb ass. _I sat him up and cradled him for a moment. _If you squint really, really hard, he's kinda cute. Whoa, what the heck? I did not just call another guy cute. Especially this creepy stalkerish weirdo._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I started shaking him. "Hey dumb ass, wake up. You gotta pay me for that vase you smashed with your head." Slowly, his eyes opened. He stared at me with a dazed look on his face. He suddenly bolted upright and started screaming, before curling himself into a ball.

_Okay…_ I decided to just let him calm down on his own. _Was he having a night terror? Or maybe he's just got some mental problems nobody felt the need to warn me about. Great. _I let out a sigh. Eventually, he calmed down enough to turn his violent, bloodcurdling screams into a whimper. I crawled up beside him. "A-Are you ok?" I asked, hoping he was just having a night terror and wasn't mentally disturbed.

His face was buried in his arms and he didn't move. "Y-Yeah. I'm f-f-fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am."

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why? You and I both know you don't care."

Ouch. Was it that obvious? "So what? If you have a mental/emotional breakdown in my house, I'm gonna be held responsible. And that is some shit I don't want to get dragged into. Now spill."

"I-I woke up… and it was… dark…" He started shivering and he cringed a bit at the word 'dark'.

"Go on."

"W-Well… there was this c-cat… and it was… dark…"

"Yes, we have established that it was dark. In fact, it still is dark."

"Isn't it awful…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose… But are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

"It was dark and… and I was scared… s-so I ran to f-find you… b-b-but I got lost and… bumped into this… because it was d-dark…" I rolled my eyes. This guy's pathetic. "Something hit me in the h-head… and then it all got even d-d-darker… And then here we are."

"…So a cat scared you, you freaked out and ran around, and then you broke my vase with your head and passed out."

"A-And it was dark…"

"I know it was dark it still is dark!" I yelled. This kid's like a broken record. He whimpered and I immediately felt bad. Like I had just kicked a blind puppy with cancer and a broken leg. Damn his cuteness! Wait! Not cute, uh, I mean, cuddly? No no, uh, I meant to say, uh, helplessness! Yeah that's right. Pathetic helplessness.

"Hey, sorry I yelled. Just calm down." I tried to say in my nicest voice possible, which was very hard since I'm not a nice person most of the time. He stopped whimpering, but still didn't move. "Gaara… Are you afraid of the dark?"

He buried his face deeper into his hands. "M-Maybe a little…"

"No, I think it's a lot." I chuckled. He's like a little kid…

"Only a little…"

"Gaara, you are shivering with terror. The dark obviously scares the crap out of you."

"…"

"Are you gonna sit like this all night?"

"I don't wanna…"

"Then get up."

He didn't reveal his face, but he tried to shake his head.

"Why?"

"I'm still scared…"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"…My sister would hug me and stuff…"

"…So you want me to cuddle you?" I asked with a looked crossed between disgust and slight joy spreading across my face.

"Yes please." He whimpered.

I let out a sigh before wrapping my arms around him. Just for the record, I am not doing this willingly. No matter how cute he is, I refuse to enjoy this.

Gaah! I said cute again!

Immediately responding to my touch, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I could feel tears seeping through my shirt. He was crying? Really? Wow, he is like a little kid. But despite his patheticness, this was a little bit…Enjoyable. Only a little, though. And he was really warm, like a blanket that hugs you back. I felt a small smile slide across my face. His breathing had evened and it appeared that he had fallen asleep. My eyes drooped. It had to be like, three in the morning. I let myself fall backwards into a lying position as I passed out on the hard wood floor.

**Third person POV**

Back in Sasuke's room, the cat that had startled Gaara was clawing at Sacky, trying to get at the floury goodness behind it's burlap shell. Of course, neither of Sacky's "daddies" noticed, as they were a bit preoccupied with their cuddling.

**A/N THE END! Once again I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this in for like EVER! But there's yaoi! Yay! And if you oppose it, too bad, you should have said so earlier.**

**I didn't know I had so many pro-yaoi readers. That's awesome :D**

**Will Gaara get over his fear of the dark? Will Sacky live to see another day? How did that cat get into Sasuke's house in the first place? All will possibly be answered in the next chapter! Reviews are loved!**


End file.
